The Vanquished Chronicles
by TheVanquishedandQueen
Summary: The Vanquished,Episode 1: The first 4 has been put up on ! Originally posted on Deviantart, this got no reviews. I'm storing them here now. - R & R please!


~*~The Vanquished chronicles~*~  
Episode 1: The first four  
by Invader Zim Fan Woot  
Note: I appologize if they are OOC in this. I have not seen many episodes  
of One piece, so forgive me. Also, Queen is my OC and she gets her new obsession  
in the next episode. She will maul anyone who tries to steal him. Thank you for your  
,Queen's telling the intro.

Everyone knows how easily it is to find something. A bottle, a ball, or maybe a game piece you missed for ages.  
Some things aren't easy to find. Like the ancient scull of Roseworth, the first ever butler.  
It was plated with gold (too many head injuries?) and had all golden teeth. Very rare and very expencive.  
I'm looking for that very skull. I won't do it alone though, I have to find a loyal team.  
Sonic,Tails and the rest are in Demention X. I'll find new friends, and maybe even redeem villans.  
Who knows what could happen? It's my adventure!

Queen was in the Tansaberry forest. "Oh that's where I am! Thanks narrator!" Queen said. "Never trust old men in fairy outfits."  
Uh, you're welcome. Anyway, she was just about to incounter..."Hiiiii!!!!" a little girl yelled. "HIIIIIIIII!!" Queen said.  
"I'm Queen! And you are?" The other girl smilled.  
"I'm... Princess angelina contessa louisa francesca banana fanna fofesca the third...But you can call me Dot." She said.  
"You wanna go on a dangerous quest that could damage us forever and seperate us from society?" "Will there be fun?"  
"Of course!" "I'm in!" "Yay!" Then, the two girls started singing.  
We're going on a dangerous quest  
That could hurrrt us  
But we're looking for a gold skull  
And that's what matters!  
A few hours later...  
Oh, it maybe deadly and dangerous  
But we're... where are we?

"Hey, look, a sign!" Queen exclamed with glee."T--t--owns--viele." "So where are we?" Dot asked.  
"I don't know. But if we eat here, they reccomend the veal." Queen said while shrugging.  
Just then, two girls flew by. One of them was Bubbles, a famous superhero and the girly-girl of the Powerpuff girls.  
"Heh." The other girl said. "I'm giving you one chance. Let me in the Powerpuff girls, or you'll die."  
"NEVER!!!!!"Bubbles said with her super scream, and flew off. The girl was stunned and fell to the ground.  
Her body armor went back into her necklace, and her face was revealed. "Hey, I remember her! From rich heiresses monthly!" Queen exclamed.  
"It's Paris Hilton!" The girl looked at them with a confuzzled face. "No, peasants. I'm Princess Morbucks, daughter of Daddy Morbucks." She sighed.  
"And still not a Powerpuff girl." Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Dot's head. "I bet if you helped us retrieve the golden skull of Roseworth  
they'd think it was heroic enough to be one of them!" She said, with added glee. "Huh? Really?" Princess said, confused.  
"Okay, I'll help you with the skull. Just no palling around with me." "She'll open up." Dot whispered, and Queen nodded.  
And so they started skipping and singing  
Reeedemption  
That's what we gave her  
Reedemption  
SHUT YOUR PIEHOLES!  
*Quietly* Reedeeemption  
DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!?!?

Hours later, they reached a little town called Miracle City. A girl swooped down, chasing after a little boy.  
Queen signaled to follow, and that they did. They saw the girl being kicked...right toward Queen. Luckily, the world's biggest marshmallow was behind them.  
"Queen? Are you okay?" Dot asked. "Nah, she's fine. It's a marshmallow for Pete's sake, not a wall." Princess said, with no emotion.  
Queen giggled from inside the marshmallow. "Yeah, guys, I'm fine! It's fun to spy on people!" She said, happily. She then ate her way out.  
The other girl was out already. "Hph. How dare you mess with me, Black Cuervo?!?!" She shouted.  
"Relax. They're just looking for a skull." Princess said, once again, not caring. "I don't care! I'll help you..if you defeat me in battle!" B.C. said, and  
gave the bring it on sign. "Fine, bring it on!" Dot said, and pulled out a giant hammer.

AN: Battles are done in RPG style. ^-^

Dot attacks Cuervo! -10! Cuervo: 50  
Dot: 60  
Cuervo flies up into the sky!  
"Huh? Where is she?" Dot asked, and Queen pointed up.

Cuervo does feet of fury (That attack from "Enter the cuervo", if you don't watch the show, a powered-up kick.)!  
Dot dodges, and charges up her hammer.  
Cuervo is stuck in the ground.  
Dot attacks with Balerina spin and slam! -40! Cuervo: 10  
Dot: 60  
Cuervo attacks with spin drill! SUCCESSFUL! Cuervo: 40  
Dot: 40  
Dot used Short Temperment!  
Dot became angry.  
Cuervo used Slider kick!  
Dot jumps. The attack barely misses.  
Dot attacks with HAMMER FURY!  
SUCCESS!  
DOT WINS!

Cuervo got up, rubbing her head. "Alright, you win." She sighed. "I'll help you find the skull or whatever." "That's what I thought you said." Dot said,  
and put the hammer away. "YAAAAAY! New team member!" Queen said with glee, and started skipping towards the next town.  
The two goth/emos (Princess & Cuervo) sighed. It was gonna be a long day.


End file.
